Articles including expandable portions that “pop” to display three-dimensional objects are well known. The three-dimensional objects, however, are typically fixed to the article in permanent fashion.
The present disclosure, however, describes an article including one or more three-dimensional objects that are removably (detachably) secured thereto, e.g., to permit display of the object(s) following removal from the article.